Mami Tomoe vs Cole Dragoscale
Description Puella Magi Madoka Magica vs The Dragon King's Son! Will this follow-up battle turn out like Sayaka Miki vs Akihiro Dragoscale? Interlude Wiz: Following up Sayaka vs Akihiro, this fight is an interesting matchup. Cole, Akihiro Dragoscale's son. Boomstick: And Mami Tomoe, the girl who looks too "big" to be 15. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle... Mami Tomoe Wiz: Madoka and Sayaka were trapped in a witch's lair. It was hopeless, until Mami showed up in the nick of time. Boomstick: Are you sure she's only 15? I mean-''' Wiz: Don't say it, Boomstick. It's just... wrong... Anyways, despite her dying early in the series, Mami Tomoe is no pushover. By lifting up her skirt a little, she has free access to guns. She can pull any gun out of there at any time. '''Boomstick: And she has the best aim you could ever see, unlike our friend Akihiro over here... And she used her ribbons to tie people up! I'm surprised these ribbons don't break! Wiz: That isn't it about Mami, though. She can tie people up, then pull out a giant gun, releasing her strongest blast known as Tiro Finale. This blast kills almost anybody. Boomstick: But when that doesn't work, Mami flees into her witch form, Candeloro. This witch is stronger, but does basically the same stuff as Mami. Wiz: But Mami has her fair share of weaknesses. If things don't go as planned, she'll freak out. And like the other Magical Girls, her Soul Gem is out in the open. Boomstick: But, other than that, she's basically a zombie. The Soul Gem is her only weak spot, so if she's hit anywhere else, she'll be perfectly fine. Wiz: Mami Tomoe is definitely one of the best Magical Girls. Cole Dragoscale Wiz: Akihiro is married, and now has a 14 year old kid of his own. Boomstick: Wait, BUT HE'S ONLY 16 NOW! THAT'S DISGUSTING! WHAAAAAAAAAT?! Wiz: No, no, Boomstick. Is this story, Akihiro is 38. Boomstick: WHAT?! *Sniff* They grow up so fast... Wiz: Ahem! 14 year old Cole Dragoscale lived happily in the Dragon Kingdom, until the dying spirit of Mephistopheles used his last breath to seal a Legendary Raging Dragon inside of Cole's soul. Things went downhill after that. Boomstick: That's right! A man with a rare disease in his heart took drastic measures. He assassinated the Dragon King (Akihiro's father), and stole his heart. The man replaced his heart with the Dragon King's, but things didn't go as planned. He grew to 50ft tall, and got features of a Dragon. This man was known as Dragon Heart. Akihiro had other business to attend to, and so, he sent Cole to fight Dragon Heart. Wiz: But Akihiro didn't leave Cole empty handed. (And no, he didn't give Cole a Ryū Ken.) Akihiro gave Cole the Power Gloves, Gloves with amazing power. Yelling "Ryū Activate!" will engulf the right glove in blazing red fire, and yelling "Kyōryū Activate!" will engulf the left glove in shimmering green fire. Boomstick: This burns an opponent, and sends them flying backwards! But that's not all! Cole has moves that he can easily access through his mind! Yeah, that's right! HIS MIND! The first move is called "Dragon Fire!", and it has Cole shoot a beam with the face of a dragon at an opponent, almost like Goku's Dragon Fist. The difference between "Dragon Fire!" and Akihiro's "Dragon Beam", is that the Dragon Fire! beam actually follows an enemy around! This move is city busting. Wiz: The "Light Beam" attack has a red beam sword appear in his right hand, with a green in his left. He can fight with these duel swords as he pleases. And finally, "Have a Blast!" Has Cole shoot bullets out of his gloves, similar to a machine gun. But that's not it, Cole has a ton of finishing moves as well. "Helping Hand!" has a giant glowing red hand form out of the right glove. This will grab an opponent, and squeeze them until they're crushed. Boomstick: "Outta the Park!" has a green baseball bat form out of the left glove, smashing off the foe's head. And that's it for finishing moves! Hey, remember when we mentioned that Raging Dragon sealed inside Cole's soul? Yeah, that. Wiz: Well, at Cole's will, he'll slightly release the Dragon. This form is known as "Raging Cole" This makes Cole go CRAZY. Cole will have no emotion but anger, completely DESTROYING the opponent. The fire on his gloves will turn jet black, and his eyes will glow bright white. "Dragon Fire!" in this form goes as far as being half-planet busting! In case you didn't notice, Cole is stronger than the Akihiro we've been using. 38 year old Akihiro IS planet-busting, and is solar system busting at best. Boomstick: Cole can run the speed of light, has 28x a fit human's reflexes, and has durability matched to 10x sixteen year old Akihiro's. His weakest punch can easily punch through steel! If he fought Mephistopheles, Mephistopheles probably wouldn't even stand much of a chance! Unlike 16 year old Akihiro, Cole is completely heat resistant. And the funny thing is, Cole is also resistant to anything getting into his blood. Whether it's a disease or something not supposed to be in Cole's blood, he can endure it. Cole will never get tired of fighting, unless he is attacked too much. Wiz: Cole is the ultimate 14 year old hero. He's a definite upgrade to the Akihiro we've been using rapidly. Boomstick: Man, The Dragon King's Son is an OP universe! Wiz: One, Cole is from the book "Dragon Heart", and two, have you seen Dragon Ball Z recently? Boomstick: Hey, I actually like Dragon Ball Z! ' ''Wiz: *Sigh* Boomstick, I never said I didn't like it... But Beerus is universe busting! Raging Cole: When I'm in this form... I just lose all control... And I kill everything I see... Watch out, Jason Stevens... Jason: I'm the son of Sakura and your aunt Rukia. I won't be beaten easily! And I won't hesitate to defeat you, even if you're my friend! Raging Cole: And I'm the son of Akihiro Dragoscale. I win! Fight! Cole enters Mitakihara town, and is greeted by Mami. Mami: What are you here for? Cole: Visiting is all... Mami: Now isn't a good time, leave. Cole: Nah, I'd rather stay. Mami: Leave or I'll make you leave. Cole: Make me leave? Okay, let's see you try. Get ready! Mami: I am ready! Get ready to meet your doom! Cole: ...Humph... Fight! Mami lifts up her skirt, pulling out a machine gun. Cole: Hey! Put the skirt down! We're fighting, remember? Let's keep this PG13. Mami: I don't like you... Cole: You neither! Mami lets loose, pushing and holding down the trigger. Cole: Aw, how cute. You think you can beat me like '''that? Cole dodges every last bullet. Cole used Dragon Fire!, and an energy dragon shot out of his Power Glove. Mami jumped out of the way. Mami: You won't be getting me with a slow move like that. The Dragon Fire! turned around, blasting Mami's backside. Mami clenched her eyes shut in pain, looking up for a second to see where Cole went. But he was gone! Mami quickly looked up, and saw Cole landing down towards her, fist raised. Mami quickly lifted her gun, shooting Cole right in the chest. Cole fell to the ground. Mami: I told you to stay out. I didn't want to hurt you, but... Y'know, I needed to! Cole: I don't go down that easily! You underestimate people too much. And you definitely underestimated me! Cole used Have a Blast!, and Mami once again did rapid fire with her gun. Neither bullets hit the target, and so both Cole and Mami were unharmed. Mami pulled out a shot gun, shooting three blasts at Cole. Cole rolled under them, used Light Beam!, and slashed Mami's side. Mami shot once more, the bullet catching Cole's shin. Cole: Seriously?! Cole fell to the ground, and Mami shot Cole's back. Cole got up, perfectly fine, and he smashed Mami right in the chest with his fist. Mami flew backwards, landing on her feet. She created clones of herself, but Cole swiftly killed all of them. Mami: Finishing move time! You won't survive! Mami tied up Cole with her ribbons, shooting Tiro Finale. Cole was hit, and he fell lifelessly to the ground. Mami: You must be dead this time. Cole staggered to his knees, and he stood up, head hanging down. Cole: I'm a tough guy, got it? Nothing you've got can kill me! Just give up! Mami: Never! I'll never give up! Cole shot his head up, smirking evilly. He had fangs, pure white eyes, and the fire around his fists turned black. Raging Cole: I won't lose to the likes of a cute little school girl! I'll show you what I'm made out! Raging Cole punched Mami hard, launching her far back. Mami stood up weakly. Mami: This is getting bad... I need to use my last resort... Here we go...! Mami turned into the witch Cendeloro. Raging Cole used Helping Hand!, but it was completely ineffective. Cendeloro fired machine guns, blasting Raging Cole. Raging Cole stumbled backwards, then jumped up and punched Cendeloro. Cendeloro was hit backwards, and Mami turned back into Mami. Mami: He's just too strong... What do I do?! Raging Cole punched Mami hard in the head, also coincidentally hitting the Soul Gem. Mami screamed, and fell onto her back. Raging Cole: Weakness located! So let's hit this girl outta he park! Raging Cole used Outta the Park!, smashing Mami's head and her Soul Gem into oblivion. Raging Cole turned back into Cole. KO! Cole proceeded into Mitakihara town. Conclusion Wiz: Mami was strong, but Cole was stronger. Cole can take the meteor that killed of the dinosaurs, which was calculated to be stronger than Tiro Finale. Boomstick: Than when Raging Cole came in, it was all over. Mami Tomoe just lost her head. Wiz: The winner is, Cole Dragoscale. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:The Dragon King's Son vs Puella Magi Madoka Magica Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'OC vs Puella Magi Madoka Magica' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015